


Earth is cold

by excessiveling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excessiveling/pseuds/excessiveling
Summary: Post-game wishful thinking.





	

It was the ache that woke him up. The heavy and tight feeling in the middle of his thorax, like the muscle was wearing itself thin from beating. He'd dream sometimes, and the things he'd dream could feel like the softer things in his middle were rupturing and fizzling apart.

Gamzee would talk about it too; that beneath their skin, their body was like sea foam, dissolving away against the rocks and swept back into the ocean. A soul meant to be quiet, easy to forget.

Karkat rolls over in the dark room, lays his arm over their waist, and reaches to put a gentle grip along their wrist. Rain beats on the window and the space heater continues its gentle whirr in the corner; Earth is cold. He feels the chill on their skin and puts himself against it. It's not for a moment longer that Gamzee stirs.

He knows they're awake, and puts his lips down on their shoulder in apology. "I dreamed we lost you."

They turn in his arms, and he catches their fraught expression before it sinks down against his throat. He pulls away the hem of their sleeve and shirt to put palms on their skin, feel them growing warm, and hold them close. Somewhere above his head, fate churns away and away to make it all impossible, but for now, nothing can take his arms from around them.


End file.
